I absoLutely pOsitiVely hatE YOU!
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: An short romance between my favorite actor, Jackson Rathbone, and this girl Nolee.


"Ashley! Come here! It's your turn!" I yelled. I was one of the make-up artists for Twilight. Ashley was probably my best friend ever. But unfortunately she was dating the guy that I was in love with. Jackson Rathbone. I couldn't let Ashley know that. The only people I told were Peter, Rob, Taylor, and Kellan. They were the only friends I trusted with my secrets.

"Ok! I'm coming!" yelled Ashley.

"That's what she said!" I screamed back at her while controlling a laugh. Jackson walked by and I glared at him. He glared back and kept walking. Ashley finally appeared from behind the mirror. She sat down in the chair in front of me and spoke up.

"Yes. That's definitely what she said!" she giggled. Ashley was always a giggly person. I reached across the make-up counter and grabbed the bag of make-up that had Ashley's name on it. I pulled out the very pale foundation and got in to a heated conversation of "that's what she said." After 20 minutes or so, I was done with Ashley's make-up and had been able to say, "that's what she said" about 173 times. Ashley now looked like a Cullen and I had my little giggle fit for the day.

I was finally done everyone's make-up for the day. I had even done Jacksons. It took all of my strength to not brush my hand across his face. He was totally gorgeous like a vampire should be. In my opinion he should have been Edward. But then I would be reallllllly jealous of Kristin. When I figured out that Jackson and Ashley were together it broke my heart, but I couldn't ruin my best friends relationship just because I was jealous.

After I had gone and grabbed some breakfast, I came back and took my normal seat next to Catherine. The director. We shot 2 scenes in 5 hours. Wow… that's a new record for us. Usually Rob and Kristin crack up laughing in the middle of a really serious scene. Then Kristin would blame me for making Rob look too hot and Rob would complain and then blame me for the same mistake for Kristin. I was about to stand up and walk to my car when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Nolee!"

I turned around to see Kellan and Rob running towards me. Oh boy. Now I have to deal with them. Ha just kidding. I love them.

"Hi." I simply greeted as they stopped in front of me. They both had devilish grins plastered on to their faces. This wasn't a good sign.

"Um hey." Said Kellan. "We figured out something about Jackson that we need to tell you." He finished.

"Well tell me then." I stated. Rob and Kellan both shook their heads.

"You have to come over to my place tonight if you want to find out." Said Rob.

"ROB! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" I yelled. Kellan and Rob both broke down in to a fit of laughter. I don't know what was so funny but they were in hysterics. Rob finally looked back up at me and tried not to laugh.

"Nolee. I don't want you to sleep with me. I want you to come over to talk to Kellan, Peter, Taylor, and myself about Jackson." He said, still trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh. Ok then. I'll stop by around 6:30." I told him. I watched at Kellan and Rob walked away. I got in to my car and drove home. When I got home, it was about 5. It only took a few minutes to get to Robs place. It was only right down the street from where I lived.

When I was done getting ready, I looked myself once over in the mirror. I was wearing a baby pink low v-cut tank top. I was also wearing extremely short cut off jean shorts. They almost showed my ass in the back. Ha I loved torturing the boys. They would be going crazy over me.

As I pulled up to Robs place, I saw another car there. I didn't know who's they were, so I just walked up to the door. Apparently they saw me pull up, and before I could get up the sidewalk, Taylor already had the door opened and he also had his arms open for me, waiting for a hug. I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. I followed Taylor inside and the second my foot hit the carpet, I heard footsteps running. But when I walked in to the room fully, it looked like nothing had happened. Peter and Kellan were sitting on the couch.

"Who just ran out of the room?" I asked, directing the question towards Peter.

"It was nobody. What are you talking about Nolee?" he responded. Was I just hearing things? Apparently yes. Yes I was. The thought of Jackson has completely fried my brain.

"Oh. I'm just hearing things then and it's all Jacksons fault. I can't get him out of my head. I've been thinking about him all day and it's been annoying me. I shouldn't be thinking of him. He's with my best friend! Ugh!" I replied. They all looked at me like I was crazy, but I just brushed it off.

"So Nolee, about you liking Jackson…" started Kellan. "well he really does like you." He finished.

"No. He doesn't. He's with Ashley!" I yelled. Taylor opened his mouth to speak, but a noise behind me, made me jump and turn around. Jackson was standing there. Shirtless. He looked like he had been crying. Oh god! Please say it wasn't over me!

"I do like you Nolee." He whispered.

"NO! You're with Ashley!" I yelled.

"No. I'm not." He stated calmly. I was so confused. I did not need to be confused because of him at this moment in time.

"Well now that that's settled, you two can kiss and make up already." Said Kellan.

"No! I will NOT give in to this bullshit!" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening, I was being shoved in to the closet in the hallway. They shoved Jackson in after me. They shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"You two have 7 minutes! Ha 7 minutes in heaven! Have fun! Make it worth while!" Yelled Peter from outside the door. I backed up until I hat a wall. I slid down the wall and looked up at Jackson. I could barely see Jackson with what little light we had. My vision got blurred by tears threatening to fall down my face. Jackson slid down on the other sided of the closet. I whimpered quietly, thinking he couldn't hear me crying. I felt a pair of strong, well muscled arms, wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Jackson staring down at me. I didn't hear him move from his spot on the other side of the closet. But I guess that's what happens when you're not paying attention. He looked hurt.

"Nolee. Stop crying. I'm not with Ashley. I love Ashley… but like a sister. If I had to love somebody…" he started but trailed off.

"What! It would be Nikki! It would be Kristin! Wouldn't it!?!?!" I screamed.

"No!" he yelled. "It would be you… but you hate me like your life depends on it!" He finished. I was speechless, so I just cried. He pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head, showing he cared. He really cared about me. Awe he is really sweet. And he really likes me. I never thought that this day would come. Jackson has liked me all along and I've been too blind to see it.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes you hate me! You didn't know you were being a bitch to me?" he laughed as he pulled me closer to his side.

"I meant do you really love me?" I asked.

"Yes! I always have and I always will Nolee. You are the reason I can stand to get up at 4 in the morning everyday so we can start shooting by 6! I just go so I can look at how beautiful you are. Then when I'm on my brake I have those sick fantasies of us together, alone, in a closet." He replied, joking at the end.

"You guys have 10 seconds left to kiss and make up already! Damn!" Yelled Rob from the other side of the door. I looked up at Jackson and he immediately caught on. With only seconds left, he quickly and forcefully pushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their way around my waist. His tongue was being shoved down my throat when the door opened.

Later that night, we were still at Robs place. I grabbed a pen, a permanent green marker, and a piece of paper off the table. With the pen I wrote down the words 'I absolutely positively hate you.' I slid the paper over to Jackson. He read it and looked at me confused. I snatched the paper from his hand and high lighted a few letters.

"Only read the letters that are in green"

He looked down at the paper once more and only read the green letters.

'I absoLutely pOsitiVely hatE YOU!'

He looked up at me and smiled that sexy crooked smile of his.

"I love you too Nolee!"

He leaned over and kissed me once more, showing he really did care.


End file.
